


10-20 Sentence Drabbles

by 4376111



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10-20 sentence drabbles, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sanji IS NOT a Vinsmoke, bring back blackleg, bring back kuroashi, marked as complete but what is complete, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of violence & death, tags to be updated, the real reason for run-on sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4376111/pseuds/4376111
Summary: 1- DesperationThey had nothing, if not enemies(Posting for the sake of posting)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written, but it's 4am so...  
> There is no context. I apologize.  
> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Suffering belongs to us all.  
> Hopefully you can enjoy anyways...

The battle was far beyond gruesome, though the aftermath was worse.

The marines had long since ditched any semblance of fair play, and morale was at an overall low.

The crew was out of fight, out of fuel, out of food, and Sanji was out of cigarettes, though there was still gold in the storage room. Though unspoken, it was obvious that the latter was why Nami-san had retreated early, taking shelter in the crow's nest with her books.

If everything had been okay, she would have gone to the infirmary, where the other crewmates had gathered. Exceptions lay with Franky, who slumped, spread-eagle on the galley table, Usopp, who was desperately tinkering with the cyborg's more complex mechanisms, and Brook, who, by nature, sought solidarity rather than solitude.

As a fellow worried crew member, Sanji gazed out from the galley window, tension evident on his face. There were still bodies strewn across the grass.

It was as a human that he forced obliviousness to the red which permeated the white uniforms, indicatitive of slewn marines. His hands were white enough to set examples for any of their linens, clenched and shaking against the galley countertop.

It was as a cook, complete with a cook's resolve, that he dared delve into his cupboard of meticulous journals.

Every recipe imaginable danced merrily in the dense, swirling handwriting. Robin-chan's library could probably fit most of it's contents into the many nooks and crannies that Sanji tore through in his search.

His gaze flitted from page to page, desperation taking hold, before it finally rested on a faded entry.

He was greeted with childish handwriting, unsure and unsophisticated, but it spelled out the step by step guide hammered into him for only emergency situations. He knew the list by heart, but there was no room for heart in an anthropophagist's banquet such as the one he would prepare, (save for those of the ingredients of course).

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, abrupt ending anyone?  
> These sentences ran on more than I ever will.  
> *anthropophagist: cannibal  
> Anyways, this is where I'm gonna dump all my super-short drabble prompts, hopefully.


End file.
